


Timestamp: War Dogs

by Cattraine



Series: War Dogs [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Feral Behavior, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Jun led the Australian buyer and his bodyguards through the ship to Hess’ office. Hesse usually did his purchasing and selling on shore, but this offer had been too lucrative to pass up and the buyer was in a hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: War Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This timestamp is an AU of my AU War Dogs. The prompt was from zortified who wanted feral Danny. It may not be quite what she wanted. I know! Too many worlds competing for space in my head—anyway, I got to thinking, what if Steve and the team found Danno on the Hesse brothers freighter off Macau instead of Hawaii? How would they go about rescuing him? Especially a healthier, dangerous Danno who did not recognize them? This is totally unbetaed, so apologies for grammar errors.

Li Jun led the Australian buyer and his bodyguards through the ship to Hess’ office. Hesse usually did his purchasing and selling on shore, but this offer had been too lucrative to pass up and the buyer was in a hurry—traveling to Malaysia to pick up more stock for his fighting stable. Apparently Guilao’s last kill fight had attracted attention. Li could feel their cold eyes on his back and it made his flesh prickle. In the world of dog eat dog that he inhabited, he recognized these as top predators.

As they stepped into the small outer foyer, Li knocked discreetly on the reinforced steel of the office door and studied them covertly.

The Australian was a tall, lean man; dressed almost primly in a sleek, close fitting black suit with a white shirt and narrow black tie. The narrow tapered legs of the pants and the sharply polished black shoes gave him an almost metro sexual air, but with the hint of something dangerous beneath. His long face was blank, giving nothing away, cold hazel eyes framed by narrow black-rimmed glasses. His close clipped dark hair was silvering at the temples but he moved silently and easily, like a much younger man, light on his feet.

The bodyguard standing slightly behind his right shoulder was Korean. His handsome face was impassive behind black sunglasses, hands folded placidly in front of him. He wore black as well and Li wondered how many weapons were hidden beneath that neat, somber sports jacket and turtleneck, Li could only see the slight bulge of a shoulder harness. He was a stone cold killer beneath a Zen façade, Li could tell, he had seen the same kind of men working for the Tongs and the Yakuza. The bodyguard tilted his head slightly to return his scrutiny and Li hastily turned his attention to the woman on the buyer’s left.

She was a tiny, exquisite thing, of mixed race and lithe as a gazelle, but also quite obviously no bed toy. She too was dressed in black—a racer back tank top, leggings and chunky boots, her sleek, dark hair twisted up in an elegant chignon, eyes hidden by dark glasses as well. She carried a bulky aluminum briefcase, obviously the bankroll. Li’s estimate of her skills went up a notch because she was carrying no visible weapon. Perhaps she was enhanced—with jacked up reflexes, and hidden knives to better protect her employer’s property. Her beauty would certainly draw Anton’s eye.

After a moment, the door was opened and they were ushered inside Viktor’s sanctuary, and Li Jun took up his post outside the door, with the remainder of Hess’ bodyguards. A bare twenty minutes later his world literally exploded and he was knocked flat by Viktor’s office door.

He was manhandled up off the floor some time later by an armored SEAL, cuffed and marched topside and forced to kneel, his ears ringing. He found the Hesse brothers already kneeling on deck with their hands interlaced behind their heads—the Korean bodyguard standing watchfully behind them, sawed off shotgun held easily in hand. Apparently the aluminum briefcase had contained something other than money. American SEAL teams and Interpol agents were swarming the freighter like ants, helicopters hovering overhead. Jin could see several Chinese Navy boats surrounding the freighter. He realized then that his employer was fucked, because the Chinese were merely observing the operation. Hesse had finally offended them enough to be done with him.

Viktor was snarling up into the tall Australian’s face.

“You have no jurisdiction here! These are Chinese waters!”

The man smirked down at him, Beretta in hand, his Australian accent replaced by an American one, the geeky glasses gone.

“You’re not the only one you can make a deal with the Chinese government, Viktor. You really should be more careful when you fleece corrupt officials in your casino. They tend to get angry.”

He turned to the tall, auburn haired man next to him.

“They’re all yours, Liam. I need to find my partner. Kono?”

The young woman jogged over, a heavy key ring jangling in her hand.

“Got it Boss. We just need Li Jun here for the code to the digital keypad on the outer door.”

She turned a brilliant cobra’s smile on him and he flinched, as she stepped over and hauled him up, slender hand surprisingly strong.

“I have these lads well in hand McGarrett. The lower decks have been subdued. Go and see to your boy.”

Liam Murphy waved them away and turned to beam jovially down at the Hess brothers.

“You do realize, boyos, that the penalty for illegal slaving in China is beheading?”

Li Jun shakily led the way down into the hidden part of the massive hold of the oil tanker, past the blood spattered fighting ring, very aware that if he made the wrong move he was a dead man. He could feel the tall American’s cold eyes on him, and the barrel of the machine pistol the she-devil held dug into his kidney. He led them to the heavy steel door that led to area housing Hess’ fighters and quickly keyed it open.

The rank odor of the captives within hit them in the face—sweat, musk and urine. McGarrett quickly shouldered past him, eager eyes scanning the cages and cells. He flicked an impatient look at Li Jun.

“Guilao. Where is he?”

Li pointed down the corridor.

“There. The last cage at the end.” As the man strode quickly down the aisle, he found himself blurting out a warning. “Guilao is din gau.” He tried to think of the word in English, when the woman raised an inquiring brow. “Mad dog.” He offered. He touched a finger to his brow. “Hurt in his head.” Something like sorrow flickered in her dark eyes and he realized for the first time that she was younger than he had thought. He was handed off to a tall SEAL and led back topside. That was the last he saw of them as he was hauled off to a Chinese prison boat.

Steve hurried down the corridor to the last door, barely glancing at the occupants of the other cells as he passed, and ignoring their rumbling inquiries, snarls and hisses. Liam’s team would see to them. He was here for one man, and one man only.

_____________________________________

He stopped at the last cage and took a deep breath. He had to be here. Danno had to be here. Steve had searched for so long. Everyone else was convinced his partner was dead, but Steve had never given up hope after Danny’s wrecked car was found. It was only by chance that Sang Min had decided to bargain to keep his family from deportation after he was arrested for gunrunning, and offered up the nugget of information about Danny. Sang Min had supplied armament for the Hess brothers and been invited aboard to watch a match and given a video of it as a souvenir. He had recognized Danny from the 5-0 team.

This cage was slightly isolated from the others and kept dark. Steve peered into the narrow slot of the meshed window. He could see nothing except slight movement in the back of the cell.

“Danny? Danny its Steve, D. Danno?”

The hair on his nape rose at the low guttural snarl he got from the darkness in reply, and he bit his lip and blinked back tears, remembering Jun’s warning. He fumbled for the correctly labeled key.

“Danny, I’m coming in. Don’t be afraid, buddy.”

Chin stopped him with a hand on his arm, shotgun propped on his hip.

“I don’t think he’s afraid Steve. I don’t think he recognizes us. It may be wise to wait for the medic and a sedative. He’s stronger and faster then you now.”

Steve took a deep breath, one palm on the door, and bowed his head a moment before turning to his friend.

“Danny won’t hurt me.”

Chin frowned back at him and spoke gently.

“No, Danny would never hurt you…but this is Guilao, and has been for almost five years Steve.”

Steve took another shaky breath and nodded. “Go get the medic. Put Kono on the outer door. I’ll wait here for you.”

Chin smiled in relief and clapped him on the shoulder before turning and walking away. The moment he was out of sight, Steve slid the key in the lock and opened the cell and stepped quickly inside, leaving the door wide open behind him. The light from the corridor streamed in and the occupant of the cell flinched back into the shadows, throwing up a hand to shield his eyes. How long had they kept him in the dark?

Steve tamped down his rage and held his hands out, palms up and took another cautious step inside.

“Danny?”

There was flicker of white out of the corner of his eye and he froze when a massive white dog with a mouthful of huge serrated teeth stepped stiffly forward, a low rumbling growl of warning issuing from its broad, scarred chest. It’s amber eyes gleamed as it faced him down.

The next moment, a compact heavy naked body hit him from the other side while his attention was diverted and knocked him flat on his back, slammed his breath out and pinned him flat. The big white dog moved closer, head lowered and ready to rip his throat out.

Steve found himself staring up into the feral blue eyes and scarred face of his former partner, as they sprawled on the floor, framed in the block of light from the open door.

Danny was crouched over him, straddling his hips, hard hands pinning his wrists to the steel plates of the floor, white teeth bared, revealing razor sharp incisors, his snarling face mere inches from Steve’s, very much alive. Steve deliberately relaxed under him, and he couldn’t help the wide, joyful smile that crossed his face as he beamed stupidly up at his partner.

“Danny.”

He choked out reverently, staring up at the familiar angry face, nearly in tears. His beloved friend was here, alive and apparently healthy. They could work on the memory thing later. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling like an idiot or the happy tears that spilled on his cheeks.

Danny stopped in mid snarl and blinked down at him, confused. Why wasn’t this man afraid? He sniffed cautiously, and then froze. This scent—this scent was familiar. This man was familiar. He bent closer to explore further and inhaled deeply, breathing in the salt musk scent that spoke of home and mate. Danny stared down into the soft, wet eyes and found himself relaxing minutely.

Carefully he leaned closer and sniffed along the long jaw, and nuzzled into the silver at his sweat damp temples, inhaling and categorizing the man’s warm animal scent. He rubbed his prickly jaw in the sleek dark hair, enjoying the silky texture.

The man smiled and blinked lazily up at him, then tilted his head back and offered his long, lean throat. Danny bent and sniffed, then frowned at the silken tie that held the collar of the white shirt closed, hiding the rich scent of this man from him. He scowled and released one of the man’s wrists and flicked his claws, neatly severing the tie and revealing the length of tender, salt sweet skin.

Danny grunted in satisfaction and ripped the crisp cloth of the shirt apart to the waist and bent and sniffed the curve of Steve’s neck, tongue flickering out to taste the damp skin. He sniffed and tasted his way downwards over the broad chest and lean belly, eyelids flickering as he inhaled and categorized the scents he found---sweat, salt, a sharp green herbal soap, Steve’s rich male musk.

He finally lifted his head, almost dazed and licked his lips, staring down into trusting eyes. This man, this man he suddenly knew, would never hurt him, because this man belonged to Danny. Pleased, he bent his head and nuzzled the handsome face, tongue gently licking away the moisture from around his eyes. Danny froze for a moment when he lifted his free hand to lightly stroke Danny’s shoulder, but relaxed almost immediately into the gentle caress.

He continued to explore the man’s increasingly familiar features—nosing his long nose gently with his own, brushing his rough cheeks against his—scent marking him-- tasting the salt clinging to long lashes, unaware of the rumbling purr that was issuing from his chest or that the dog was now sitting beside them on its haunches, head cocked in puzzlement.

Finally, their lips brushed gently together and they stilled, sharing the same air for long moments before Danny sat slowly back on his heels, regarding him intently, head tilted, trying hard to call up a dim, long buried memory.

Steve sat up slowly, eyes still holding his partner’s and raised his hands to lightly cup the broad shoulders, so that they sat face-to-face, mere inches apart again. Dimly he was aware of Chin’s soft muffled curse from the doorway, and the dog’s warning growl, but all he could see was Danny’s sky blue eyes. He smiled again, unable to contain his happiness and grinned goofily at him, hands tightening to squeeze broad shoulders.

Recklessly, he flung both arms around him and buried his face against a broad shoulder. Danny stank of sweat and musk and the iron tang of old blood, but Steve didn’t give a damn because he was finally warm and solid in Steve’s arms.

“Danno!”

He felt strong hands slid slowly around his hips, heard a tentative, hoarse, whisper in his ear.

“S-Steve?”


End file.
